


Concern

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Concern, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Talking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Following the conversation she's heard, Rowena's being distant and reader is worried.Sequel toFeelings.





	Concern

Today had been a long day and you were glad it was finally over. Save from a few food and bathroom breaks, your head had been buried into various old, dusty books, researching supernatural creatures that could have been culprits in Sam and Dean's newest case. 

You didn't even want to come here, let alone sleep over, but Rowena was adamant. She wanted to help the brothers. For favors, she'd said, but you knew there was a bit more to it than simple personal gain. 

Rowena was growing fond of the boys. She would never say it out loud, but you could tell they were more friends than foes. Frenemies, if you will. 

Sam and Dean had technically only asked for Rowena's assistance, but where she goes, you go, especially when it comes to them. Even though the days of chaining her up and threatening her were long gone, a part of you still couldn't forgive them for that. You wanted to be sure that she was safe and unharmed, and be there in case they started demanding more than she was willing to give. 

You still considered them friends (as had they you), but Rowena was your girlfriend now. She came first. 

You looked over to her, a small smile grazing your lips at the sight of her. Laying on her back the same way as you, she was staring at the ceiling, the look on her face that of complete peace. Clad in nothing but a nightgown, with fiery hair spread around her head like a halo, she resembled an angel from one of the old, priceless paintings. Her makeup was gone, but she was still as beautiful as ever. Deep, dark circles framing her tired eyes and a few freckles could never take away from her beauty. 

"Rowena?" you said softly. Your hand almost reached for hers, but you stopped it, unsure if she wanted to be touched. "Are you okay?" 

Things had been okay between the two of you, until she suddenly grew distant. You chalked it up to her diving headfirst into research, but now, with books long behind you, you'd grown concerned. 

"Yes," she replied, eyes never leaving the ceiling. 

Her not wanting to face you stung. 

"Did I say something wrong?" you asked. You were ninety-nine-point-nine percent sure you hadn't said anything she could take as an offense, but if something had slipped without your knowledge, you were ready to apologize. The last thing you wanted was to hurt her. 

"Of course not. Why are you asking that?" 

"You've been distant today." Deciding to risk it, you gently took her hand into yours. You let out a small sigh when she made no attempts to push it away. "I feel like something's bothering you." 

"Nonsense!" she said. 

"Why have you been avoiding me, then? Why won't you even look at me?" You turned on your side. "If I hurt you, I need to know what I did so I can fix it." 

Taking a deep breath, Rowena turned on her side, as well, facing you for the first time in hours. "You didn't hurt me," she said, features arranged into a look of honesty. She sighed. "I heard you talking to the Winchesters about why you chose me over them." 

 _Oh._  You blushed. She wasn't supposed to hear that. 

"Everything I said was true," you told her, squeezing her hand. "I swear." 

"I know. I was just surprised. Nobody's ever spoken about me like that," she admitted. 

It was an honor to be the first one. 

"Their loss," you said, smiling. 

Rowena smiled back with the same intensity. "Aye, of course. They didn't know a good thing when they saw it." 

"That's right." You brought her hand to your lips to press a kiss to it. "I love you very much, Rowena. I'm incredibly lucky to have you in my life." 

"Likewise," she said, snuggling up to you. 

Wrapping an arm around her, you let her nestle closer, until your bodies were pressed against one another. 

"Sleep well, my dear," she said. 

With her so close to your heart, you most certainly would. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.


End file.
